


[流花] 飞行模式

by arunningcat



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arunningcat/pseuds/arunningcat
Summary: [三万英尺]系列的第二篇，流花机长AU
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流川枫/樱木花道
Kudos: 6





	[流花] 飞行模式

01  
“地面的说了，排除这个故障还需要3小时左右。”

“那就超过最长工作时数了啊！不会要我们在这儿待命吧？”樱木唰的一下从椅子上站起来，拧着眉头透过空调房的窗户看了着外面快被融化的跑道。

“没办法”，机长朝他摆摆手，“都先回酒店吧，航班不能取消，会有其他机组替我们上。”

拖着那只快被磨破的登机箱，樱木无精打采的走向了工作人员通道。

七月份的仰光真的不是一般的热。

烈日下潮闷的空气迎面扑来，航站楼前，通勤巴士卷着难闻的尾气和烧焦的橡胶味缓缓靠近，樱木在上车前插着腰深呼吸，试图用一种「以毒攻毒」的心态去对抗他最受不了的湿热。突增的汗液顺着鬓角滴落在白色制服衬衣上，天才眯着眼睛抬头看了看天，算你狠。

机场附近的酒店设施并不豪华，刚刚晋升副驾驶的樱木虽然第一次飞这条往返航线， 但早就听同事抱怨过缅甸一穷二白连个像样的地方都没有。天才与庶民不同，能屈能伸，何况自己也根本不在意这些。

直到站在酒店大堂前，樱木终于明白了同事的吐槽，还真的是什么都没有。

远处是一望无尽的平原，和想象中的景色不同，不算高大的榕树被繁茂的枝叶压的低下了头，破败的公路接连着小镇，坑坑洼洼，街边有几个穿着筒状裙装的男人，靠在电线杆的荫凉后有说有笑，炽热的风扫过街道，连泥土也被晒的一身树叶的清香。

闷热的天气成功削弱了五官的感受，在被蒸发之前樱木快速钻进了酒店大堂。

02  
一直待在酒店里也不是回事。

睡了整整一天，调整好了状态，依旧处于待命状态的樱木无所事事，想外出走走，又怕突然接到工作的通知。躺在床上对着天花板发呆，恶作剧心态开始发酵。

顺过手机编辑了一条短信，「蠢货，在干什么？」

「休假」

“哈”，樱木笑着点开收件箱，“回的很快嘛。”手指快速的敲击屏幕，「出来吃饭？本大爷请客」

「我在睡觉」

樱木都能想象流川输入这句话时的表情，挑着眉满脸奸笑的发送了一个银座的高级餐厅地址顺带附赠了几句酸溜溜的嘲讽。正在盘算着下，一步要怎么诱骗这个家伙上钩，手机再次振动。

「过会儿出门」

“奸诈的狐狸也会有失足的一天”，樱木满意的把手机放到一边，得意的笑着哼起了「天才之歌」，大步走进浴室。

虽然和流川毕业于同一所飞行学校，但两人并没有就职于同一家航空公司。结业那日，樱木本想用惯用的挖苦套路去挑衅流川你这家伙临阵脱逃是不是怕了本天才，流川站在走廊拐角拿着刚签好的合同，面无表情的骂了一句白痴。

简单的洗漱完毕后，樱木顶着浴巾站在房间里的小吧台前，认真思考是在这儿吃泡面还是出去外面吃，再三犹豫时，收到了一条短信。

是洋平，问天才什么时候回来。樱木发泄式的抱怨自己也不知道，然后自我吹捧了一波捉弄流川的操作。洋平回复他，你怎么这么幼稚，信息里还附带了一张拉面照片，问羡不羡慕，这家店真是一绝。

樱木摸了摸咕咕叫的肚子，咬着牙怒戳屏幕键盘，痛骂洋平的话才打到一半，又收到洋平的一条信息。

“这是……什么东西？”红色的脑袋凑近屏幕，皱着眉头。

「这家店在当地很有名，去试试吧，天才大人。」

出于对洋平在美食方面品味的信任，樱木删掉了那段骂他的短信。

03  
机长并没有同意樱木的外出申请，并警告他不要到处乱跑老实待在酒店待命。

没有办法，樱木只能百无聊赖的等到夕阳磨磨蹭蹭的没入地平线的另一边时，才换上便服拿好房卡，脚步带风的溜出了酒店。

夜幕下的郊区多了一丝凉爽，淡黄的路灯照亮了未知的路，几个皮肤黝黑的小男孩在路上嬉戏打闹，樱木拦了一辆出租车，朝司机指了指手机上的地址，顺手拉上了安全带。

从机场到市区也就不到十五分钟的车程，穿过了不算拥堵的街道，司机大叔把车停在路边，透过车窗从外看，是一家闪着劣质红绿灯光的露天小店。

招呼樱木进店的是一个年轻男孩，与门外冷清的街道形成对比，这家餐厅生意的火爆程度超出预料。进门前路上行人稀少，樱木还想着是不是洋平这个家伙在坑人，故意把他指到一个冷火秋烟的地方坐在闷热的风中吃完无聊的晚餐。领路的服务生左看看右看看，满怀歉意的对着樱木说了一堆话，劣质的音响播放着复古的音乐，实在听不清他说什么，不过从肢体语言判断出了服务生意思，樱木点点头，笑着用男孩也听不懂的日语回应道：“没关系，拼桌也可以。”

男孩拿着菜单在前面小跑着领路，这家店比想象中的大，樱木一直跟着走，终于穿过人满为患区域，隐约能看到前面有一片湖，零星几张白色塑料桌被放置在湖边，是喝芒果汁还是橙汁呢，樱木一边思考着，一边走近了服务生指定的餐桌。

还没得出结论，樱木就被眼前的画面震惊的目瞪口呆。

04  
“狐狸？？？！！！”

樱木的惊呼瞬间盖过了背景音乐，不少人都扭头朝这边瞧。

“安静点，坐下。”流川咬着吸管，朝大呼小叫的白痴偏头，用下巴点了点旁边的座位。  
“不会是见鬼了吧”，樱木喃喃的念着拉开了椅子，“你怎么在这里？！”  
“不是你说要请客吃饭？”

在和洋平发完信息后，按照时间估计，上当的狐狸应该已经快到高级餐厅了，连恶劣玩笑后续都想好的樱木在踏出房门的那一刻就把手机开到了飞行模式，一切都在计划中，现在天才只需要去市区饱餐一顿，再回酒店慢慢嘲笑没头脑的狐狸。

当下的状况确实是超出了天才的预计范围。

流川坐在对面安静的喝饮料，从容的样子让人生气，樱木在菜单上胡乱指了几个菜后，压低声音，语气不善：“你为什么会在这里。”

饮料杯上插着的浅黄色小伞配上流川花绿色的T恤明明是十分搞笑的画面，樱木硬是笑不出来，拙劣恶作剧是自己开的头，现在有种被摆了一道的挫败感。

“因为我在休假。”

这人好阴险啊。樱木放弃了继续追问，但试图反败为胜的欲望并没有从脑海里消失，只是思考了几秒，樱木朝椅子上一靠，咧着嘴挑眉问道：“既然都来了，陪本大爷玩玩游戏？”

流川点头，然后坐直了身子稍微靠近了樱木一些，一个巴掌呼到他脸上。天才哪能料到狐狸会做这种猝不及防的举动，正要跳起来对他大吼：干什么！是不是想打架！流川冷静的接了一句。

“有蚊子。”

05  
身处异国他乡，为了维护日本人在外的形象，这顿饭并没有变成飞行学院的日常——狐猴大战现场。樱木已经不记得那些菜是什么味道了，他只想赶紧吃完，开始对狐狸的新一轮挑战。男人间的胜负不一定都要靠打架判定，樱木有这份觉悟，所以他问流川敢不敢玩掷骰子的游戏，输了的可以命令对方做一件事情。

“你明天没有飞行任务？”流川拿起了骰杯，轻轻晃动。  
“啰嗦，你是不是怕了？”  
“怕你说大话，找借口临阵脱逃。”  
“你少来！快点摇！”

骰子撞击木制杯子发出清脆的杂声，对这种游戏樱木有十足的自信，至少洋平他们几个从来不是他的对手，骰杯停下来的瞬间，樱木一脸得意，“狐狸，现在你给我认输还来得及。”流川没理他，直接掀开骰杯。

15：5

震惊只存在于一瞬间，樱木快速稳住了自己，“说吧，你要命令本天才做什么。”

流川没接话，靠在椅子上想了一阵。樱木有点慌，鬼知道这只狡猾狐狸又会有什么馊想法，只能装作不耐烦的样子朝他喊道：“快点快点。”

“那我问你一个问题好了。”流川语气冷淡。  
“快说！”  
“为什么要让我去银座的餐厅？”  
“那是因为……”，怎么能直接说本天才就是想耍你，“因为我怕你这个蠢货休假期间只顾闷头大睡不吃饭，我是好心，懂吗！”

樱木有点心虚，故意看向了湖面，好在流川对这个答案没有过多追问，摇了两下骰杯，“再来。”

运气大概是都用在了连胜樱木军团上，天才挫败的接受着第二局的惩罚。

今天的狐狸似乎特别善良。在学生时代，樱木和他做过不少幼稚的游戏，得到机会的流川从来不会手软，烈日下抱着饮料站在树荫后看满头大汗的樱木完成绕场五周的惩罚跑；让白痴一个礼拜之内背完三十页航空单词，虽然樱木不明白这是什么新式惩罚项目，但总比要他在雪天跳进河里冬泳一圈强。那些大大小小的无聊招数像是永远都玩不腻，流川也不会总是赢，但他从未对樱木变本加厉的惩罚有过一句抱怨，男子汉，当然要玩得起。所以当樱木已经做好全面迎接惩罚的心理建设时，流川开局就放水，让他竟然有些不适应。

“说吧，这次你想怎么样。”樱木拉了拉领口，快速预判了一下狐狸会出什么花招。

流川抬起手示意服务员过来，然后指了指樱木，“他买单。”

06  
走在安静的湖边，樱木更是觉得气不打一处来。

本来想借这个机会赢狐狸一把，然后让他当众做点糗事，没想到这么快就结束了，还是在自己两局全败的情况下。他一把抓住狐狸的手臂，嚷嚷着，再来一局！

“还没输够？”流川侧过脸，晚风把他的刘海从额前拂开，夜色下的风比白天温柔。  
“谁说我输了！”樱木大声回喊，惊动了藏在树影里的小鸟。  
“你赢不了我的，大白痴。”  
“流川，敢来比跑步吗？”

片刻的沉默只是为了互相确定有没有穿运动鞋，别的事情暂且不论，樱木不得不承认在运动这方面流川和他有一种难以名状的默契。

茵雅湖夜晚的宁静被两个迎着风奔跑的大男孩打破，没有路灯，只能借着朦胧的月光朝着未定的终点跑去。湖边小道很狭窄，樱木在超越流川的过程中无意撞到他好几次，汗水散落在空中，被加速的步伐远远甩在身后。微微摆动的树影把月光藏的时有时无，樱木忍住了最后一丝让他驻足的疲惫，跨步超越了已经停下来的流川。

“看到没狐狸，是我赢啦！”樱木边喘边咧嘴大笑。  
“那轮到你了。”流川甩了甩湿透的刘海，看向樱木。

差点都忘记赢比赛的意义，樱木想了想，满脸奸笑的看着流川，“那你回答本天才，为什么你会出现在这里？”

“因为我想出现在这里。”

“为什么啊？”樱木有些累，靠在了湖边的石栏上，甚至想好了下一句，为什么你这个混蛋没有上当去银座餐厅里白坐一下午。

“因为我想见你。”

07  
虽然心跳加速脸部潮红，但樱木认定这一定是跑步的缘故。一向话多的天才也有语塞的时候，不知道该说什么，脑子里乱哄哄的。

“你在胡说什么啊！”樱木朝空中挥挥手，驱赶着并不存在的蚊虫。

“还要比吗？”

“比就比，我才不怕你！”樱木对着流川大喊，但还是刻意回避了一下他的视线。

“这次我来定”，流川朝前走了一步，“来比扳手腕。”

对于这种力量型抗衡，天才从来没在怕的，四下张望了一下没有桌子也没合适的平台，樱木皱着眉一脸疑惑，“可以啊，不过怎么比？”

“就这里。”流川指了指樱木倚靠着的石栏。

握住流川手的时候，樱木突然开始紧张，架没少打，但这种程度的肢体接触还是第一次。深呼吸排除了乱七八糟的想法，樱木朝流川自信一笑，“来吧。”

明明在学校时体测这只狐狸根本不是自己的对手，刚刚的跑步比赛也再次证实了一遍，这混蛋到底怎么回事，樱木用尽全力去压制流川的手，却眼睁睁看着自己节节败退。

手被按倒的那一刻，樱木彻底泄了气，狐狸脸上那种似笑非笑的表情真是让人火大。男子汉大丈夫愿赌服输，“死狐狸，这次是我放水便宜你了。”

从树影中钻出来的月光洒在流川冷峻的脸上，握在一起的手还没有松开，流川只是一直看着樱木不说话。

“说话呀，你哑啦？”  
“我要你就保持现在这样。”  
“什么意思？”

流川抬了抬白痴和自己交握在一起的手。

“你个狐狸脑袋里在想什么啊！”樱木不满的反驳，但并没有逃离。

湖心的山丘后有一阵金色的暖光，隐约现出了类似佛塔的顶尖，樱木想知道那是什么，又不能抬脚就走，毕竟手里还捏着一只狐狸。说想去前面看看，只好拉着流川的手别扭的沿着湖边朝前走。

手心的温度越来越热，头一回知道原来这只自己口中的冷血动物也会有让人发热的体温。

正想找点什么话说，流川淡淡的问了一句：“就这样跑出来，不怕被开除？”湖面的风摇曳着婆娑的树林，樱木看着流川身上那件好笑的T恤衫，嘁了一声，反握住了狐狸的手，挑着眉说：“不怕。”


End file.
